Emma Woods/Story
Gardener Diary: Chapter 1 July 7th Emma Woods It's the second day of entering the estate. Riley and Pierson had frequent disagreements, with Riley being the one to start the arguments. Emma tried to talk to Riley to stop arguing, but Riley told her to speak to Pierson, who should be at the dining hall, to stay away from him. Emma arrives at the dining hall, but doesn't find Pierson. Instead, Emily enters the room as well, and the two introduce each other to them. Emily leaves because she wants to look around the mansion, and Emma goes on to meet Pierson. Pierson attempts to invite Emma to tour the gardens together, but Emma tries to raise his problem with Riley first, noting how he's acting out of the ordinary. Pierson appears to lose his composure and runs off. Meanwhile, Emily returns and requests Emma's help to find her room. Emma excuses herself from Pierson and takes Emily to her room, informing her about Pierson on the way. Emily distrusts Pierson, despite Emma's reassurances that Pierson is a good man. After arriving at the room, Emily leaves some final words of warning, and tips off Emma to investigate the statue in the dining hall. Emma returns to the dining hall, and discovers that the statue's pedestal is actually a drawer with no handles or keyholes. However, Emma has more immediate concerns and she heads off to the garden to seek out Pierson once again. Arriving at the garden, Emma once again could not find Pierson. She yells for him and searches the bushes in case he ducked into them, but he is still nowhere to be found. Emma questions her memory and concedes that perhaps Pierson didn't run to the garden at all. She frets as she thinks about the inevitable conflict between Riley and Pierson at night, wondering aloud with anyone could solve the problem. Emma hears a sound, and turns around to see the scarecrow talking to her. Scarecrow introduces itself and invites her to talk to it regarding her problems—perhaps it could fulfill her wishes. Emma doesn't believe it, unless it could prevent Riley and Pierson from meeting each other. Scarecrow tells her to just wait, as her wish will quickly come true. Pierson listens in on them. Emma concludes that her exchange with Scarecrow was probably just her being delusional. She commits to burning it down if Riley and Pierson are still arguing at dinner that night. Restoration Failures Emma doesn't speak in a loud voice to Pierson, so he punches her. Gardener Diary: Chapter 2 July 9th Emma Woods Thereafter, Kreacher Pierson and Freddy Riley's arguments came to a halt, which means Scarecrow's promise held true. Emma found that marvelous and went to visit him more often, although evading others' notice was a hassle. Emma prepares to meet with Scarecrow again, but thinks that she should check the balustrade before heading to the garden, grabbing the toolbox in the meanwhile. Emma checks the damaged handrail, and sees that the wood has completely rotted and needs a complete replacement. However, she doesn't want to make Scarecrow mad, and so opts to head to the garden regardless. Emma evades Pierson, who is waiting for Emma, in the dining hall and Emily in the hallway to the garden door. She arrives at the garden late and apologizes to Scarecrow, but he is unresponsive. She explains her circumstance some more and confesses to him, hugging him. Emily happens upon Emma and apologizes for interrupting, followed by a request to Emma to introduce her to the "mister". Since Scarecrow was silent like a typical scarecrow, Emma was worried, but after observing Emily's reaction, she felt at ease. Emma muses that she should talk to Emily more and perhaps become friends, while not understanding why Scarecrow won't talk to other people. Gardener Diary: Chapter 3 July 11th Emma Woods Emma sings Emily's praises and tries to talk more to her to get to know her better. So, at the end of breakfast, she heads to her room to discuss Scarecrow with her. On the way, Pierson intercepts Emma, and becomes hugely disappointed when he was rejected again in Emma's haste to see Emily. He attempts to assault Emma, and she tries to flee. However, the doors are locked and Pierson is guarding the only way out of the dining hall. Emma charges out of the hall while Pierson isn't looking. Pierson ultimately catches up to Emma, and Emma exclaims that he's gone mad. Pierson replies that he's just trying to be friendly to her. Emma rejects him, and Pierson argues that he should be a better lover than a cold mannequin. After seeing her reaction, Pierson expresses realization and leaves, saying that she'll regret her actions. Pierson's behaviour unsettles Emma greatly, as if he turned into another person. She notes that he recovered his rationality temporarily, but also that when he left he looked much moodier. She recalls Emily's earlier words of warning and resolves to be more careful. Restoration Failures Emma drags Emily into the fray. Gardener Diary: Chapter 4 July 13th Emma Woods Kreacher Pierson has gone missing, Freddy Riley thinks that he ran away, but Emma doesn't care since him being away is a good thing. The owner called for everyone to gather to begin the game, and Emma is thankful that her luggage bag is large enough to fit Scarecrow in. As Emma pushes on the luggage, she comments that Scarecrow is heavier than he looks, so heavy that she doesn't know what will become of him in the future. She then looks towards Emily who is talking with Riley, and thinks that Emily shouldn't be with him, as he is dangerous. A regulator appears, and Emma tells her darling inside the suitcase to be quiet lest they be discovered. They reach the Minerva Arms Factory, and Emma investigates the surroundings to find Emily's first aid kit with the tranquilizers gone along with some recreated traces of her past. Clearly, Emily and Freddy got to the factory, but she couldn't find them. Emma attempts to make loud noises to lure out the lawyer. Indeed, Emma carts the suitcase over so that she can set the scarecrow within aflame. She claims that "time's up" and that the scarecrow should be happy that she's doing this for her beloved, as it's a part of her in a way. The final page of the diary was torn off, so what really happened could only be found in other diaries. After all, "a strawman that speaks" is impossible. Restoration Failures Emma gets caught, and the last thing she thinks is that, it's... him.